


Fashion Advice

by Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)



Series: Blind!Obi-Wan and Tahl!Lives [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, blind obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/Godoflaundrybaskets
Summary: Padmé tries to elicit an opinion from a recalcitrant Jedi Master. Obi-Wan shares a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr conversation: <http://godoflaundrybaskets.tumblr.com/post/150054471346/an-au-of-star-wars-where-tahl-survived-and-trained>

“Obi-Wan, how do I look,” Padmé asked. She strode out of her private chamber to the living room where Obi-Wan waited to escort her to the senate. Her hair wasn’t done yet, but she needed to finalize the dress before she worried about that. 

“I’m sure you look wonderful, Padmé” Obi-Wan said looking out the window. She rolled her eyes at him. 

“I know you have little interest in matters of state, but I’d appreciate a simple honest opinion from a friend.” 

Obi-Wan turned back to her. “The dress suits you. As do all of your dressed since they were tailored for you specifically. I’m positive both are fantastic,” he finished cheekily.

“Would you at least tell me if you like this one over the red? Please, Obi-Wan, I really can’t decide.” She crossed her arms and glared at the infuriating man. For someone who professed to hate politicians, Obi-Wan had just as much love for evasive answers as one.

"I’m sure Anakin would love to give you his opinion on it. I could comm Tahl and ask if he was available,” Obi-Wan said. 

She flushed and quickly turned around to hide it. It was comments like that which made her wonder if he knew. She’d never heard him come out and say it, but she refused to be distracted. “You must have some sort of preference. I’ve heard you and Tahl discussing the latest fashion trends in the Senate.”

“Padmé–”

“I’m not letting you leave this room until you give me a frank opinion, Master Jedi,” she said with mock sternness, her eyes crinkling with the force of holding back her grin.

“Both look the same to me,” Obi-Wan said. He sat down, graceful as ever, on the couch and let his head fall back examining the ceiling. His cup of tea sat cooling on the end table beside him.

“Really,” Padmé said flatly. “That’s your frank opinion.”

“You wanted honesty,” he said with a half-hearted shrug.

“Is… is something the matter,” she asked. Her annoyance and amusement of Obi-Wan dancing around the question melting into something more like concern. He was frowning up at the ceiling and avoiding her eyes as he had this whole afternoon. She understood, her preparing for a dinner was hardly an ideal day for him, but it wasn’t as if she adored having someone mother hen her as she went about her duties. But the threatening holovid snuck past security into her private quarters had rated her a personal guard.

However, Obi-Wan seemed distracted all afternoon, uncharacteristically fidgety. She was caught up in preparation that she hadn’t thought much of it but… “If you’re feeling unwell, you should head back to the temple. I’m sure someone else can cover for you. I’ve heard all about your tendency to push yourself to your limits.”

“No, it’s not–,” Obi-Wan took a deep breath and finally looked at her, “It’s not that, Padmé, though I appreciate the concern. It’s just a tad awkward to say. I’m not really sure how..”

She waited patiently for him to continue. She could push - she was very good at pushing for the answers she wanted - but sometimes the better method was to let the person talk themselves into telling her.

“Tahl has been advising me to tell you. I’d appreciate your discretion. I don’t usually tell people…”

"I’m sure it’s not all that dreadful. You can trust me.” 

He shook his head - more as if to clear it than to dispute her statement - “You don’t want my opinion on your dress.”

She huffed out an exasperated laugh, “All of this buildup just to tell me that you don’t like fashion? If you feel that strongly, then I’m sorry for pushing you but I didn’t think–”

Obi-Wan laughed. “No, well, yes. I don't care about the Senate’s latest fashion trends. But what I’m actually trying to tell you is that I’m blind. I can’t see.”

Padmé frowned down at him. “No, your not,” She said slowly. “What are you talking about?”

“I know it’s hard to believe. I’m really very good at hiding it. As with many things, the Force is a great ally.”

“What? What kind of answer is that? What even is this, Obi-Wan?”

He rolled his eyes and got up. “I can see you need some time to process. I can wait in the hallway for you to finish getting ready before we leave.”

“Oh, no you don’t.” She grabbed his sleeve lightly and gently pushed him back to face her. “What is this about?”

Obi-Wan let himself be maneuvered back to the couch. Padmé sat down next to him as she tried to keep an open mind. The Jedi were an unusual bunch and she thought she was fluent in temple-speak between Anakin and Tahl and Obi-Wan, but this was bizarre even for them.

“I don’t know what else there is to say. I’m blind. I’m not interested in a cybernetic replacement, though believe me, Anakin has done his best to sell me on the befits. It’s not a new injury, but it’s one I like to keep quiet.”

“But I’ve seen you reading reports, watching holovids, and you fight like…” she trailed off.

“With the Force, many things are possible. I hardly need to see to sense the intent of an opponent. And deflecting blasters has never been a skill developed from watching the bolt. Plus, I can still listen to vids just fine and pick out most of the detail.”

“You really can’t see anything?”

“Not a thing,” Obi-Wan said with a grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “So, when I asked you about–”

“Yes.”

“And when Anakin–”

“Oh, I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Obi-Wan said entirely too smugly. He relaxed back on the couch, not slouching, and reached for his tea.

Padmé grabbed the pillow next to her and tossed it at him. He batted it away without even looking at it and without spilling a drop. She huffed and aggrieved laugh. “Well, I’m not sure what to say. But I still have to get ready and apparently you’re going to be worse than useless at helping me.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something to say.”

“I already have plenty! I just don’t have time. You just– you picked now deliberately, didn’t you? So I wouldn’t have time to ask any questions!

Obi-Wan took a sip of tea.

“We will have words, Master Jedi. But for now I guess I’ll have to decide what dress I’m wearing.” She didn’t stomp back to her chamber, but it was a near thing.


End file.
